Penelope's Perfect Rescue
by DancingAnimalGoddess19
Summary: Penelope Pitstop finds herself in the clutches of her guardian, Sylvester Sneekly/ the Hooded Claw, but her Wacky Races beau Peter Perfect strives to prove his love for her by rescuing her from the Hooded Claw. But there's more for Peter and Penelope in store after she is rescued the first time. Will he be able to keep her safe?


It was a lovely, sunny spring day, and the lovely Miss Penelope Pitstop was in a wonderful mood. She could not stop daydreaming and humming to herself as she wandered the hall to head for her bedroom.

The member's of Penelope's protectors, the Ant Hill Mob: Clyde, Yak-Yak, Softy, Dum-Dum, Zippy, Snoozy, and Pockets saw their sweet friend in her own little happy world and wondered what she was in such a good mood about.

Yak-Yak: "(Giggling) Look, guys. Penelope's off in her own little world."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Softy sobbed. "Penelope's in a very good mood!"

Snoozy: "Yeah, good mood (Snore)."

"It is wonderful." Clyde replied. "I wonder what's making her so happy."

Pockets: "Yeah, and what it is she's singing and daydreaming about."

"Uh, I think we'd better ask." Dum-Dum suggested.

Zippy: "I hope she won't mind us asking, mind us asking."

"I'm sure she'll be fine about us asking." Clyde reassured the others. "Penelope's a good girl and a sweetheart. After all, even when we've botched our attempts to save her from that foul fiend the Hooded Claw, she still was happy with our efforts and how much we care about her."

Penelope stopped her daydreaming and humming the second she spotted the Ant Hill Mob and smiled a sweet smile.

"Hi, fellas." She said with a feeling of love and joy.

"Hi, Penelope." The Ant Hill Mob greeted back.

Dum-Dum: "Uh we saw you feeling so happy and uh, what was that she was just doing?"

Clyde: "She was daydreaming and humming to herself you Dum-Dum."

Dum-Dum: "Oh yeah. Daydreaming and humming to yourself you Dum-Dum."

"So we were curious as to why you keep on daydreaming and humming to yourself in the halls." Pockets explained.

"Oh, well about that." Penelope began to explain. "It's just that I am indeed in a very good little ole mood and little ole me is so in love. Tonight I'll be spending my time with a sweet and handsome man, Peter Perfect."

"Peter Perfect?" Clyde wondered. "Haven't we ever seen that man before? His name sounds awfully familiar."

"You boys have seen Peter a lot of times." Penelope smiled. "I still need to get myself ready for my little ole date with Peter. He should be here any time now. And don't worry about protecting me. Peter will keep me safe."

"I'm pretty sure he will." Clyde replied with a smile.

"Uh, does this mean we have a night off?" Dum-Dum couldn't resist asking.

"You might as well." Penelope giggled. "However, if any one of us needs any little ole thing, where we're about to go has a phone booth so we'll call the home if there's an emergency. But I'm pretty sure I'll be okay with Peter around."

Clyde: "If you say so Penelope. We need to get some repairs done on Chuggaboom anyway, so that'll give us something to do. Right, guys?"

"Right, Clyde." The rest of the Ant Hill Mob answered in unison.

Yak-Yak: "(Giggle) Speaking of Chuggaboom, we need to take him to the repair shop right away!"

Zippy: "Yeah, Clyde. Look at the time, look at the time!"

Clyde looked at the wall clock.

"Oh my gosh!" Clyde gasped. "Alright men, out the door and into Chuggaboom! We'll see you soon Penelope."

The Ant Hill Mob dashed out the door and into Chuggaboom.

"Bye fellas!" Penelope called out as the Ant Hill Mob drove away in Chuggaboom. "And don't worry about me. I'll be alright!"

She once again smiled.

"The fellas are so sweet to look out for me." She thought to herself. "And hopefully Peter will do the same thing. He's helped me out dozens of times. Oh, Peter, how delighted I'll be to spend time with you and to be held in your arms."

What Penelope didn't know, however, was that instead of being held in Peter Perfect's arms, she would soon be held captive in the clutches of her own guardian, Sylvester Sneekly, who unknown to her, was really her arch nemesis the Hooded Claw, who once more was out to do her in so that he could gain the Pitstop family fortune for himself.

While Penelope was once again smiling, daydreaming and humming to herself as she walked to her room, the Hooded Claw's twin henchmen, the Bully Brothers, were following Penelope, who did not see them.

Penelope sat in the chair of her vanity, which was pink and had a heart-shaped mirror with a lovely rose trim, got some of her makeup done and brushed her hair. As she brushed her hair, Penelope saw in her mirror the Bully Brothers walking in her room, turned and gasped.

"The Bully Brothers!" She cried. "What do you want, you scoundrels?"

The Bully Brothers grabbed Penelope and carried her out the door.

"I didn't have to ask." Penelope thought. "Only one little ole thing to do at a time like this. HEY-ELP! HEY-ELP!"

Luckily, Penelope's calls for help were heard in two different places.

The first was from Penelope's front yard, where a handsome blonde man named Peter Perfect in a red jacket, what looked like a scarf or turtleneck tucked in around his neck, white riding pants and knee length black boots, with a gray driving gloves was holding a bouquet of flowers for Penelope and was about to ring the doorbell when he heard Penelope's calls for help.

"HEY-ELP! HEY-ELP!"

"Oh no, poor Penelope's in trouble." Peter worried. "Keep yelling for help, Penelope! I'm coming for you, my dear!"

The Ant Hill Mob was fixing Chuggaboom at a repair shop when they also heard Penelope's cries for help.

"Hey-elp! Hey-elp!"

Yak-Yak: "(Giggle) Penelope's in peril again!"

"It can only mean one thing." Thought Clyde. "The Hooded Claw is behind this and he's got Penelope."

They soon heard Peter calling Penelope's name as he searched for her.

"I know that voice and who it belongs to." Clyde told the others as they left the repair shop.

"Penelope, where are you?" Peter called out. "Are you alright?"

"Peter Perfect!" Called out Clyde as he looked for Peter. "Is that you? Where are ya?"

"Over here, Clyde!" Peter called back. "Just keep following the sound of my voice!"

The Ant Hill Mob followed Peter's voice as he finished his sentence and found him.

Clyde: "There you are, Peter. What brings you here in the streets?"

"Did any of you hear Penelope's cries for help?" Peter asked the Mob.

"We did hear her." Softy sniffed. "There's a chance she got captured again."

Snoozy: "Yeah, a chance (Snore)."

The boys once again heard Penelope crying out for help.

"Hey-elp! Save me please!"

Peter: "Sounds like Penelope can't be too far from here. We've got to find her and save her from that wicked Hooded Claw!"

Pockets: "Just come with us, Peter and we'll all save her."

The boys hopped in a now-repaired Chuggaboom.

"Okay, Chuggaboom. It's up to you to find Penelope's trail." Clyde told Chuggaboom.

Chuggaboom sniffed out Penelope's trail, found it and pointed right.

"So she's to the right, huh?" Clyde wondered. "Thank you Chuggaboom. Now take us there right away."

"That Chuggaboom." Peter thought. "He makes me think of sweet Betsey. Betsey was an old foxhound of mine you know."

He then showed determination to get Penelope back.

"Hang in there Penelope. Help is on the way!"

Meanwhile, the Bully Brothers, still holding onto Penelope, walked into an old castle where the wicked Hooded Claw was waiting.

"We've got her boss." The Bully Brothers said in unison.

"Thank you, Bully Brothers." The Hooded Claw replied to his henchmen. "The trap is all set. Now all I need is Pitstop herself."

In a room in the castle, Penelope sat on a large platform while the Hooded Claw tied her up.

"Alright you fiend." Penelope scowled as the Hooded Claw finished tying her body right below her chest and tied her ankles. "What horrible scheme have you got for me this time?"

"Now that I'm all set with these bonds, just lay back, relax and enjoy my explanation, Pitstop." The Hooded Claw grinned as he finished tying her ankles and laid her on the platform. "If you'll notice, Pitstop, I just got done tying you up on top of this very platform, and suspended above you is a bed of steel spikes. The rope tying the bed of spikes is tied to a timer with a little sharp knife attached. The timer is set for as little as ten minutes. When the timer reaches the ten minutes, the knife will cut the rope tied to the bed of spikes, causing the spikes to drop and puncture you for good!"

The Hooded Claw laughed evilly at this.

"You cad!" Penelope muttered. "I'll get out of this and surely someone will come for me."

"I highly doubt that." The Hooded Claw remarked with a sneer. "But to stay on the safe side."

The Hooded Claw pulled out a white scarf from his cape and gagged Penelope with it.

"Hey, Bully Brothers." The Hooded Claw told his henchmen as he gagged Penelope with the white scarf. "You see that large white sheet over on your right? I want you to pull it out and help me cover Penelope up with it."

"Right, Claw." Replied the Bully Brothers in unison as they pulled out a large white sheet and handed one side of it to the Hooded Claw.

The Hooded Claw and the Bully Brothers spread out the sheet and covered Penelope and the entire platform she was tied and gagged on top of with it.

"Now if anyone should come in here, you my dear will go unnoticed." The Hooded Claw laughed. "They'll be sure to think you're just a lumpy old sofa. But don't worry, you'll be kept warm. Farewell, Pitstop!"

The Hooded Claw laughed his sinister evil laugh as he dashed out the room with the Bully Brothers and locked the door.

Penelope was left struggling to break free. Normally she would often device a plan to escape the traps on her own, but this time it was difficult because the ropes and the gag were very well-tied and she couldn't see a thing under the white sheet she was covered with.

Fortunately, Peter and the Ant Hill Mob arrived at the castle.

"Okay, you guys. Penelope's in that castle." Clyde told Peter and the rest of the Ant Hill Mob.

"The question is, where in the castle could Penelope be?" Peter questioned.

Clyde: "I don't know, but we need to search the entire joint for her. Everyone come with me."

The men started to search the castle for Penelope, however, the Hooded Claw saw them and got a diabolical plan to trap them.

"Pitstop may be locked up, but I'm still not letting those meddlers find her." The Hooded Claw whispered. "I know what I'll do. I'll distract them with an impression I've been working on. Here I go."

"Help! Oh Help!" The Hooded Claw yelled in his impression of Penelope's voice.

"It's Penelope!" Dum-Dum pointed.

"Where in this castle are you Penelope?" Peter called out.

"Over here, inside this dungeon." Yelled The Hooded Claw, still impersonating Penelope's voice.

"I see the doors of the dungeon!" Said Clyde. "Follow me, you guys."

The men rushed into the dungeon only to find that Penelope was not there.

Yak-Yak: "(Giggle) Look, Clyde. Penelope said she was in the dungeon but she's not there anymore!"

Dum-Dum: "Uh maybe she got away on her own. She does that a lot."

Peter knew Penelope had to be somewhere else in the castle, so he quickly snuck out, sight unseen as the Hooded Claw slammed the door of the dungeon and locked the Ant Hill Mob in.

Peter searched the halls of the castle in search of Penelope. He had to run the halls to find her, as there wasn't that much time. Peter was not able to find the room where Penelope was in peril until he noticed something: footprints that he figured belonged to the Hooded Claw.

"Those footprints have to be from the shoes the Hooded Claw's wearing." Peter pondered to himself. "How convenient. Hang on Penelope. I'll be right there."

Peter ran fast as he followed the trail of footprints to the door of the room where the Hooded Claw had put Penelope in. He went to open the door, but discovered that it was locked.

"Oh fiddlesticks. She's been locked in." Peter nervously looked back, but then saw a blade on the wall of the castle and went to it.

He quickly, but carefully took the blade from the wall and swung it on the door so that it could break open.

From inside the room, poor Penelope was still struggling hard to get free as time was becoming her new archenemy, but her bonds and gag were tied tight and she was still unable to see anything from the sheet that covered her.

Once Peter had broken down the door with the blade and opened it, he ran inside the room to find Penelope. He looked everywhere, but had trouble finding her, unaware of the white sheet-covered platform and Penelope still lying under the sheet.

Peter: "Penelope where are you?"

"Pttr! Mmmph!" Penelope shouted through her gag.

Penelope's muffled shouts for help instantly caught Peter's attention and she muffled another cry for help through her gag to let Peter know where in the room she was.

He saw her covered in the white sheet on the platform and rushed over to her side.

"I'd recognize those mumbles anywhere." Peter smiled as he removed the sheet, revealing a bound, gagged and nervous Penelope.

"Mmmph!" Penelope cried through her gag.

"It's okay, Penelope. I've got you." Peter calmed her as he removed the gag. "Now I just need to get you free."

"Sorry Peter, but there's no time for that right now!" Penelope cried. "Look up!"

Peter looked up and saw the bed of spikes about to come down. Thinking fast, he immediately lifted the still tied-up Penelope in his arms and carried her away from the platform in time before the spikes came down.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Peter asked his now rescued love.

"Yes, I'm okay, Peter." Penelope replied as she took a deep breath of relief. "Thanks ever so ever for saving my life."

"It was my pleasure my love." Peter softly smiled.

He then gently set Penelope down and tried to untie her.

"Oh dear. I can't even budge this knot." Peter worried as he had no such luck untying Penelope with his hands. "Tying you up must be that Hooded Claw's favorite part of capturing you."

"Please do hurry, Peter." Penelope expressed fear. "The Hooded Claw might come back for me any second."

Peter then got an idea.

"I just remembered." Peter smiled. "I do believe I have a strong pair of scissors in my coat somewhere."

Penelope: "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Peter: "Yes it's dangerous, but it's very convenient for situations like this."

Peter searched the pockets of his jacket for the scissors until he felt them in his right pocket. He took the scissors out and cut Penelope's bonds around her body and her ankles with them.

"I'm both free and safe!" Penelope happily cried as she hugged Peter. "Thank you again, Peter."

"I'm glad I could be there to help, Pretty Penny." Peter said softly as he held Penelope.

After that, Peter had led Penelope to the dungeon where the Ant Hill Mob was kept locked up in.

"Fellas. Can you hear me?" Penelope asked The Ant Hill Mob through the door.

"Penelope, is that really you?" Dum-Dum called from the dungeon.

Clyde: "Of course that's Penelope you Dum-Dum."

"Stay where you are, boys." Penelope told the mob. "I'll have you out of that dungeon right away."

"How are you gonna manage that, Penelope?" Peter was confused. "There's no key."

"No, but there's this." Said Penelope with a cute smirk as she pulled a hair pin out of her hair and used the hair pin like a key to unlock the door.

Out came the Ant Hill Mob, who were overjoyed and relieved to see Penelope safe with Peter.

"Thanks Penelope." Softy wept.

"How did you escape?" Clyde wondered.

"It was all thanks to Peter!" Penelope smiled as she turned to her love. "I can't imagine what would've happened if he hadn't been there to get me out."

"I could never imagine ever, either Penny." Peter smiled back. "Let's get out of here. After all, Penny and I still have plans."

"Oh yes." Penelope gasped. "I had almost forgotten."

She looked at a pocket watch that she had.

"Thank goodness we still have time for our date tonight, Peter." Penelope sighed with relief.

"You two come with us." Pockets told Penelope and Peter. "Tell us where you plan to go and we'll drop you off."

As Peter and Penelope left with the Ant Hill Mob, the Hooded Claw watched with the Bully Brothers in frustration.

"Blast!" The Hooded Claw snarled. "Foiled by that meddler Peter Perfect."

His expression soon changed from a look of anger to a devious smile.

"But no matter. Tomorrow's another day." He smirked. "I'll have something diabolical cooked up for Pitstop by then. It'll be a doozy, too,"

He laughed evilly as he thought of what plan he had in mind.

Later that night, Peter was walking Penelope home from their date. He held her hand as they smiled and laughed during their walk to Penelope's house.

"Thank you Peter for both such a wonderful time, and for saving me from that dreaded Hooded Claw." Penelope showed love and gratitude to Peter.

"I had a great time as well, Penelope." Peter told Penelope. "And I'm happy to have had the honor of saving you. May I see you tomorrow, my dear?"

Penelope became overjoyed to hear that question.

"Oh Peter of course you may!" Penelope cried with a warm smile. "Any time doesn't matter to me."

She then kissed Peter's cheek. Peter blushed and exchanged another warm smile.

Peter: "Sleep well, Pretty Penny."

Penelope: "Sweet dreams, my dear Peter."

As Penelope almost entered her front door, she looked back and gave a loving smile to Peter, who returned the favor as he left. She blew him a kiss.

As Penelope got herself ready for bed in her room, she could not stop smiling, humming to herself and daydreaming over Peter. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep, looking forward to another date tomorrow.

The next day, Penelope, looking as beautiful as she did for yesterday's date left for her house to meet Peter in town for their date as Peter had told her to do in a phone call he gave her that morning.

Before she left, however, she turned to the Ant Hill Mob.

"Well fellas. I'll be out in town to meet Peter." She told the mob. "And don't worry; I'll be safe with Peter."

"We need to take Chuggaboom to get washed anyway, so we'll be in town ourselves." Clyde told Penelope. "So if we hear you calling for help, there's a chance we just might hear you like we did yesterday. Right you guys?"

"Right Clyde." The Ant Hill Mob responded in unison.

"I'll be back in a few hours, boys!" Penelope called as she left the home. "Y'all take care now!"

As she almost entered town she did not realize that the Hooded Claw was following her, and then hiding from sight as he plotted his next move.

She saw Peter from a distance and she called his name getting his attention.

"I'm coming Peter!" She shouted. "Don't go away!"

As she was just about to head to Peter's location, she turned after she saw the Hooded Claw's shadow hovering over her and screamed in shock and fear.

"The Hooded Claw!" She gasped.

"You guessed it right, Blondie!" He laughed as he clamped his hand over her lips and wrapped his other arm around her.

Luckily for Penelope, Peter heard her scream when she saw the Hooded Claw, so he rushed over to her.

Penelope kept struggling and moving her head until the Hooded Claw's hand was off her lips and she sank her teeth into his hand, smashed his foot with the high heel of her boot and broke out of his grasp to run away.

Although he was in pain, the Hooded Claw refused to give up. As Penelope ran off, the Hooded Claw grabbed her ankle, causing her to trip and fall.

"Just face the facts, Pitstop." Laughed the Hooded Claw as he had a hold of Penelope's ankle. "There's no getting away."

Penelope tried to get up, but was not able to stand due to the Hooded Claw holding her ankle. She kept moving her ankle to get free.

"Hey-elp!" She kept screaming over and over again. "Hey-elp!"

Peter heard Penelope's yells for help and ran as quickly as he could.

"Alright Bully Brothers, hold her still." The Hooded Claw told the Bully Brothers. "It's time to put an end to her cries for help."

"Right Claw." The Bully Brothers answered as they grabbed Penelope's arms.

The Hooded Claw went in front of Penelope, took a small spray bottle from his cape and sprayed the substance into Penelope's nose. The substance caused Penelope to fall unconscious into the Hooded Claw's arms.

Peter made it to the scene, but gasped when he saw what was happening.

"Oh no!" Peter cried in fear. "I'm too late! That fiend's already done Penelope in."

"Not yet." The Hooded Claw snickered as he held the comatose Penelope in his arms. "We still need to take her to one of my hideouts straight ahead out of town, where I plan to get rid of her for good!"

"You cur!" Peter scowled. "You'll never get away with this!"

"That's where you're wrong, Mr. Perfect." The Hooded Claw gave a sinister grin. "Not one person will be there to save her, not even those pint-sized pests the Ant Hill Mob. Let's just say they got in a 'sticky' situation."

He was right about that, because the Ant Hill Mob was seen struggling to get Chuggaboom out of a mud-hole that the Hooded Claw lured them into previously.

"Just give up and unhand that girl, you cad!" Peter growled, getting ready to fight Penelope's kidnappers.

"Bully Brothers!" The Hooded Claw commanded. "Teach that man a lesson!"

"Right, Claw." Replied the Bully Brothers as they prepared to beat Peter up.

"I'm not afraid to fight, you fiends!" Shouted Peter as he got ready to fight. You'll never wi…"

His sentenced was cut off by the Bully Brothers grabbing him and throwing him into a tree.

The Bully Brothers beat Peter up by pounding him, kicking him into hard objects and smashing him until the poor guy was weak and in pain. Peter tried to get up, but collapsed from his injuries.

"Catch you next time, Perfect!" The Hooded Claw laughed as he made off with Penelope as Peter as he lay on the ground, his eyes shut and still sore and weak in pain.

Moments later, Peter woke up and got back up, still determined to get Penelope back. He turned his head when he heard the sound of Chuggaboom and the Ant Hill Mob arriving at his location.

"Peter!" Clyde called his name as he came to Peter. "What's going on here?"

"Uh, shouldn't Penelope be with you, Peter?" Asked Dum-Dum.

"Sorry fellas but you just missed her." Peter sighed. "The Hooded Claw has her in his clutches yet again."

"That's not good." Softy cried. "We gotta save her!"

Snoozy: "Yeah, save her. (Snore)"

Yak-Yak: "Where could he have taken her? (Giggle)"

"I know where that villain has taken Penelope." Peter spoke up. "He's taken Penelope to one of his hideouts straight ahead out of town."

Pockets: "Straight ahead out of town, huh? Let's get going to save Penelope."

"Hold it, men!" Clyde stopped the rest of the Ant Hill Mob. "I have a better idea."

Zippy: "What's that, Clyde? What's that?"

"We're gonna let Peter save Penelope." Clyde smiled.

"You are?" Peter turned his head.

"Yes we are Peter." Clyde reassured Peter. "We know you saved her from the Hooded Claw yesterday, but if you save her again, this will be your golden opportunity to prove how much she means to you and how much you care for her. But mainly, it's your chance to prove your love for Penelope. We know how much you love her so."

"I do love Penelope so." Peter said showing determination. "She's a very kind and lovely girl and like you guys I'd do anything to keep her safe and happy, even if it means risking everything. I'll go straight to that hideout and rescue my girl, even if it means putting my own life in peril."

The Ant Hill Mob cheered him on.

"That's the spirit, Peter!" Clyde encouraged Peter. "Go out there and face that fiend! Don't give up and don't rest until she's rescued and brought back safe and sound!"

Peter ran off and headed for the Hooded Claw's hideout.

Meanwhile, at the hideout, Penelope was starting to awaken. As she slowly opened her eyes, her head hurt a bit and she felt tired at first.

She then heard a too familiar voice saying "Well, look who's just starting to wake up."

Penelope then turned and widened her eyes when she saw the Hooded Claw at her side. She looked down and saw that her wrists were tied behind her back, and her arms and waist tied right below her chest.

"Oh, this was a sight I did not want to wake up too at all." Penelope frowned. "What nasty peril have you got this time you nasty old snake!?"

"Just follow me and I'll tell you once we get where I need you." Sneered the Hooded Claw as he led the tied-up Penelope to where the trap is.

Once they got to the trap's location, The Hooded Claw tied a large rock around Penelope's ankles.

"For this peril you get a special part as both the victim _and _the bait." The Hooded Claw snickered.

"If you'll notice Pitstop, you're tied up in this very area of the hideout and that there's now a large rock tied around your pretty ankles." He explained to Penelope about his latest peril. "Notice too, that the area that you tied in looks like part of the floor but is, in reality a trap door. When your hero, Peter Perfect comes to save you, he too will be trapped."

Penelope gasped a frightened gasp.

"Not Peter. What are y'all gonna do to him?" Penelope asked in a quiet, scared voice.

"Once Perfect walks onto the trap door to try and get you loose, he'll get restrained in the same fashion as you. After that, the Bully Brothers will pull the rope attached to the trap door. You'll both fall and drop into a pit that will quickly flood with water, washing you both out for good!"

The Hooded Claw gave a wicked laugh after his explanation.

"Oh no." Wept Penelope quietly as her eyes flooded with tears. "How dare you?"

"Don't cry, my dear." The Hooded Claw sarcastically comforted her while putting his hand on her cheek in fake sympathy. "At least you'll join him. Another do-gooder that won't get in my way again."

"You will never get away with this!" Penelope protested.

The Hooded Claw just smiled an evil smile as he pulled put a white scarf from his cape.

"Too late, my child." The Hooded Claw replied with sarcasm as he gagged Penelope with the white scarf. "I already have. And I'm not about to let you warn your knight in shining armor about his fate."

Penelope tried moving her head to prevent the Hooded Claw from gagging her, but failed.

"He's coming, boss." The Bully Brothers told their master.

Hooded Claw: "Good! You boys follow me and hide from sight."

The Bully Brothers did as they were told and hid from sight with the Hooded Claw.

Peter reached the hideout and raced into it. The hideout was seemingly quiet and empty. He looked all around, calling Penelope's name.

"Pttr!" Penelope cried through her gag, catching Peter's attention.

"Penelope!" Peter cried as he rushed to Penelope, unaware of the trap. "Just stay put, Pretty Penny. I'll have you out real soon."

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Penelope tried to warn him through her gag, to no avail.

"What are you trying to tell me, Penelope?" Peter questioned Penelope as he removed her gag.

"Peter, don't!" Penelope cried in fear. "It's a little ole trap!"

Suddenly, the Hooded Claw quickly appeared and tied Peter up in the same way as Penelope was tied: His wrists tied behind his back, his arms and waist also tied and another large rock tied around his ankles.

Once the Hooded Claw stepped off the trap door, the Bully Brothers pulled the rope attached to the trap door, causing both Penelope and Peter to fall into a pit on another floor of the hideout.

Once they fell in the pit, it was starting to rapidly fill with water.

"That crafty old coon!" Peter growled.

"We just have to get out of here, Peter!" Penelope cried. "But there doesn't seem to be a way to do so."

Peter: "We have to try. I'm not gonna quit, I'm not gonna give up, I won't rest until you're out of the clutches of the Hooded Claw. I'll find a way out of this, I'll save you and protect you, even if it means risking my very life, I'll always keep you safe, because that's how much I love you, Penelope."

Penelope smiled, feeling comfort over how much Peter loved her and care about her dearly.

Peter saw a broken piece of glass on the floor of the pit and attempted to grab it despite being tied up and the water quickly rising almost above his level and Penelope's. It took a while, but Peter managed to successfully grab the glass piece and started to cut the ropes holding his wrists.

At this point, the water was rising high above his level and above Penelope's level, and if Penelope stayed any longer she could really drown, so Peter knew he had to act fast. After he quickly cut the ropes around his wrists and his body, he cut the rope around his ankles with sheer luck and, still holding the glass piece in his hand, immediately swam up to the still bound Penelope, who started to grow weak.

Peter knew that time was almost running out, so he quickly cut the rope tying Penelope's ankles, grabbed her with one arm and swam out of the pit, as he found a conveniently-placed ladder that he climbed out of the pit with, still holding Penelope.

Once he was out of the pit, he looked at Penelope as he carried her in his arms. Her eyes were shut and her body was limp, giving him a fright.

"Penelope!" Peter gulped as he nuzzled Penelope with his cheek. "Are you okay? Please answer me."

Penelope's eyes were still closed and she did not answer.

With tears of worry and grief in his eyes, Peter immediately but gently laid her on the ground, untied her, and began CPR.

"Please Penny, don't die." Peter sobbed as he performed CPR on her. "We can't let the Hooded Claw win! And I need you in my life! I love you, Penelope."

Peter continued giving Penelope CPR and was about to give up and mourn her death after the third time.

But suddenly, Penelope coughed up some water.

"Penelope?" Peter turned his head, dried his tears and came to Penelope, who kept coughing and slowly and wearily opened her eyes.

"Can you hear me, Penelope?" Peter asked softly as Penelope gave a small, quiet moan.

"Peter?" Penelope whispered with a small, tired smile once she recognized Peter kneeling at her side. "You saved me again. You showed how much you love me and care for me. Thank you."

Peter lifted Penelope up, carried her to a sofa that was on the floor of the hideout and laid her on it, propping a soft pillow under her head.

"Everything's okay now." Peter whispered as he stroked Penelope's soaked hair. "You're safe now, darling."

Penelope got an idea and gave a cute little smirk.

Penelope: "But to be safe, I may need some little ole mouth-to-mouth."

"Mouth-to-mouth?" Peter showed confusion, but quickly got an idea of where this was going.

"Oh, I get it, Pretty Penny." Peter smiled. "I'd be honored."

Peter leaned in towards Penelope and they shared a long kiss.

Sometime after that, Peter and Penelope escaped the Hooded Claw's hideout and saw The Ant Hill Mob driving Chuggaboom.

"Hi, fellas!" Penelope greeted them as she and Peter went up to Chuggaboom.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Cried Softy. "Peter saved Penelope again!"

Dum-Dum: "And he didn't even need our help."

"I left my little ole pocket watch at home." Penelope felt a bit worried about the time. "Does anyone else have one?"

"I do." Said Pockets as he took out a pocket watch of his own and handed it to Penelope, who went from worried to happy.

Penelope: "Thank goodness. There's still time for Peter and I to catch up on our date."

"The two of you should hop in, tell us where to go and we'll take you." Clyde suggested as Peter and Penelope hopped into Chuggaboom's back seat.

"Oh thanks ever so ever, fellas!" Penelope smiled at her protectors.

As the heroes drove away with Chuggaboom, the Hooded Claw watched on with anger.

"Blast! Foiled yet again." The Hooded Claw hissed. "I'll get you next time, Pitstop! Next time!"

Penelope and Peter were taking a romantic walk hand-in-hand through a moonlit forest. Upon reaching a garden in the meadow of a forest, Peter picked a lovely white rose and placed it in Penelope's blonde locks.

"Oh Peter, I love it. Thank you!" Penelope praised him. "It is beautiful."

"You my dear, are even more beautiful, inside and out." Peter complemented her as he held her. "Mostly, inside."

"I'm so glad I got to spend such a beautiful night with you, Peter." Penelope whispered. "I never want this night to end."

"The night's not over yet, Pretty Penny." Peter smiled. "Follow me to the garden and we can spend time under those stars."

The two lovebirds headed to the garden and shared a long kiss under the stars and the moonlight before falling into the flowers, laughing at the moment that just happened.

As they lay in the flowers laughing and turned to face each other, Peter was amazed by her eyes as he looked into them.

"Oh, Penelope." He said in a dreamy voice. "I never realized how beautiful your eyes are. They remind of the stars under this sapphire night sky."

"Your eyes are beautiful, too, Peter." Penelope replied happily as she got closer to Peter. "My dear sweet hero."

They shared another long kiss.

Penelope rested her head and her hand on his chest and he put his arm around her as they looked at the beautiful night sky and the sparkling stars.

"Peter, I'm so grateful that you came to save me from that fiendish Hooded Claw." Penelope whispered as she relaxed at the feel of Peter's heart of gold beating. "It meant so much to little ole me and it showed how much you love me."

"I do love you so much, Pretty Penny." Peter smiled at Penelope as she lay with him in the flowers. "I'll do anything for anyone, even if it means going to great lengths, because I care so much about others, and that includes you my love. With you here with me right now, the Hooded Claw can't hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh, Peter." Penelope smiled as they went for another kiss. "I love you."

"It's you I love more, Pretty Penny." Peter smiled back as he and Penelope kissed under the stars.


End file.
